Journey for the New Sweets
by porrorin
Summary: This is a story about Kashino and Amano after their marriage. They had a child named Vanilla and they needed to find something for their sweets store and so they went on a mini vacation and they decided to visit Hanabusa's hotel. Later it was time to go home and Ichigo had an idea. When Ichigo told Kashino about her idea they prepared their new sweets ideas and when morning rose...


"Mama! Mama! Wake up, it's time to make sweets with daddy!"

"Hai, hai. Mama is awake now. Vanilla, do you want to make sweets with us?"

"YAY!"

"Amano, are you awake now? Help me open the store."

"Hai, hai. I'm coming now. Okay I'm now ready...WWWAAAAA!"

"You're clumsy as ever, Amano."

"And you're a meanie as ever, Kashino."

* * *

**This is a continuation of Yumeiro Patissiere. I'm about to tell you about a love story between of course Kashino and Ichigo. Now please relax and read this story of romance.**

* * *

"Makoto, what should we make today for our special?"

"Mmm...Ichigo, what do you like."

" Ummm...I can't decide...:("

"...I thought so..." Kashino thought. Then he saw Vanilla. "Oh Vanilla! What sweets do you like?"

"I like everything daddy!" Vanilla said in the cutest voice ever.

"...You guys..." Kashino sounding disappointed.

_Since everyone was unable to decide on some new sweets to make, Kashino decides to have a mini vacation with the family. Vanilla was so excited that they were going to many places. The packed up their belongings and they were ready for tomorrow's journey in searching for some new sweets to make. Then that next day came along and it was time for the sweet journey to begin._

"Makoto, did you get all the things we need?"

"Of course I did. Who do you think I am?"

"Vanilla, are you ready too?"

"Of course mama. I'm not clumsy like you."

"Va...Vanilla, you too?"

_They decided to go to Hanabusa's pension. They drove and drove. When they arrived to Hanabusa's pension. Hanabusa was depressed._

"Hanabusa-kun? What happened?! Did something bad happen?! DID GHOSTS APPEAR?!" Ichigo panicked.

"Ichigo, BAKA! There is NO SUCH THINGS AS GHOSTS!" Kashino explained while yelling.

"Oh right, hahaha...So Hanabusa-kun, what happened?"

"Ichigo-chan. I need your help! Can you make sweets for the party I'm decorating for a royal family?"

"Oh, but we came here to think of new sweets. Makoto, what are we going to do?" Ichigo asked Kashino.

"I guess we can make sweets, but we need an idea fast." Kashino replied.

"Oh don't worry. I got the ideas already for the party. I just needed help making it and it's a good thing you called Kashino-kun."

_After the sweet making, it was getting late. Hanabusa called Kashino and Kashino was a bit pissed off. Then their talk was over and Kashino called Amano over._

"Ichigo. We're staying over at the hotel today that apparently Hanabusa arranged us." Kashino looking a bit pissed.

"Really! Hanabusa-kun arigato!" Amano exclaimed and gave him a hug.

"No problem Ichigo-chan. Anything for you." Hanabusa replied and winked at Amano.

"AMANO, LET'S GO!" Kashino yelled.

_And so the family went in the room and Kashino was pretty pissed off._

"Makoto, you're taking a shower?" questioned Amano.

"Yea, you have a problem with it?" replied Kashino.

"No. I was gonna ask if you can take a bath with Vanilla. She wants to take a bath with you."

"Mama, I want to take a bath with Mama and Papa."

_Then Kashino and Amano turned so brightly red. They decided that they are going to pick who. Then after bath time ended it was time to sleep._

"Good night Vanilla. Sweet dreams sweetie."

"Good night."

_When Kashino was sleeping, he heard someone call his name. It was Amano._

"Makoto, why...why were you looking a bit pissed off." Amano questioned him.

"IT'S...IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Kashino yelling as if he's hiding something.

"Makoto. Okay, wait."

_Then Amano reached out her body near Kashino's and kissed him. Kashino then kissed back passionately. Then they looked at each other and Kashino pushed Amano down on the bed and kissed again._

"Ma...Makoto. I love you...so much." Amano whispered and said sweetly to Kashino's ear.

"I...Ichigo, I...I love you too." Kashino whispered back to Amano's ears.

_The morning rose and it was time to go back home. They both thanked Hanabusa and they drove home. When they arrived home, Vanilla was sleeping and they were tired. Then Ichigo thought about the new sweets and she had some ideas. She called Kashino and discussed about her ideas of the new sweets they were going to make. Kashino agreed with Amano's ideas and she was glad that Kashino was able to agree with it. They then prepared to make the new sweets they've imaged and started. When dawn broke, Vanilla woke up and walked towards where Kashino and Amano slept, but they weren't there. Vanilla then though they might be in the kitchen baking. When Vanilla got there, she saw so many amazing sweets on the table and Vanilla smiled. They were many sweets colored of vanilla. There was a cake saying this; "Happy Birthday Our Sweetest Vanilla."_

"Arigato Mama, Papa."


End file.
